ET
by OneLoveOneHeartx3
Summary: Liike the song by Katy Perry. Bella and her friend goes to check out a shed and Bella gets kidnapped by the serial killer himself; Edward Cullen. Can she get out? And more importantly, can she get out sane?
1. Chapter 1

E.T. ; By Faith Benerveedes

"So, did you girls hear about that crazy killer guy?" Allie said to us 4; me, Rosie, Emmett, and Jasper.

"No, what's the story?" I asked, curious.

"Ohh, well some 'supernatural' guy is going around and killing people and putting them in a shed. It's really close to Forks, and it is pretty scary." She said. My jaw dropped noisily.

"Your such a bluffer." I said, laughing nervously. She shot me a look and pulled out the newspapaer. And guess what? The headline was 'Murder in Action' I shivered from fear.

"Well, I say we check out this shed and see for ourselves." Jasper bravely said. The roomed echoed with the gangs 'yes's' aside mine.

"Jazz! That's such a good idea! Come on! We're all going!" Allie cried. I sat in the corner, trying to blend in with the dull colors.

"You to Izzy!" Allie cried.

"Alice! I am not 13 anymore, I am 17 years old, please call me Bella!" I said getting up, with a huff.

"Fine, _Bella_." She said with attitude.

"Mary…" I warned, the look on her face could kill.

"Isabella Swan, go get your coat, we are leaving." She said strictly.

I moaned in protest but then I grabbed my Areopostale hoodie and was walking out of the house with the four of my friends.

"Why are we doing this?" I asked, annoyed.

"To catch the killer" Emmett added as if it were funny.

"One of you's are gonna get hurt." I taunted.

"Shut it Swan, we're here." We all got out of the car and huddled around the shed. Emmett tried to open it and it wouldn't budge. Nothing worked. The others decided to walk around alone in the woods, me being smart stayed by the car.

Then, out of no where a pair of hands grabbed my and covered my mouth.

"Shh, and I'll be easy with you." The voice sounded like velvet, but yet, I was terrified and let out a yelp into his palm. He tightened his grip on my and threw me onto the ground, while a white clothe covered my nose in mouth. I tried not to breathe so I wouldn't pass out, but my lungs failed me and took a long drift of the drugs that were not making me drowsy.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N ; Hii people! ALOTT, and I mean, like 8 people have reviewed my first chapter. Too you guys its probably like ohh, 8 that's itt? But to me, it is! I mena, my 9 chapter fic has 8 reviews! So, thank you guys! iLooveyhu* 

And, this is my big thanks that I promised xofairie6 because she helped me like with the plot of this chapter! She gave me the plott and I kinda "Faithed" it up ;) Lol Okay, onto the storyy

EDWARDS POV!

**I heard teenagers laugh, and went to the shed where I keep some of the bodies, and my supplies but then I see a petite little(Bella D;)** girl standing outside of a jeep. I think I'll go with her. Mhm, easy target, and _dayum_ was she hot. 

Taking her down was easy, I just threw her to the ground and drugging her. I threw her over my shoulder and threw her into my car, as we drove down the abandoned drive towards the old house nobody liked to go in. My house. It was deep in the woods, where nobody ever went.

As soon as I walked through the threshold the girl started to stirr. I knew that soon she would wake up. I threw her onto the bed, and got the cage out from the basement. It wasn't heavy, but yet, it was that big either, poor girl. Whatever. I threw the old mattered mattress inside of it.

"Where, where am I?" A scared voice echoed through my house. Ah, welcome my human.

Her breathing picked up as I stepped out of the shadows.

"Who are you! Where am I! Leave me alone!" She screamed. Her shrills were getting annoying so I tugged at her hair hard.

"Shut the fuck up!" I screamed as I threw her by her hair into the cage where she landed with a big loud thud.

**Bella's POV!**

He threw me into a cage as if I were a dog!

_See Bella! This is what you get for hanging out with people cooler than you! You end up kidnapped and left to die!_

Tears brimmed over my eyes as I screamed and screamed for him to let me out.

"Help! Somebody help me! Help! Anybody! Help me!" I screamed over and over again.

"Didn't I tell you to shut the fuck up?" He yelled. He opened the cage door aggressively and I flinched as I backed up into the wall. He grabbed me and threw me onto the wooden floor. I could taste the blood in my mouth. He pulled me up by my hair and threw me onto the wall. As I screamed he chuckled darkly as if he enjoyed it. As my face collided with the wall again, the sobs started to escape my lips. He threw me onto the floor again and I heard him unbuckling his belt. I whimpered. All too soon I felt the belt buckle come down on my back. I screamed out in pain and he hit me harder.

"I did tell you to shut the fuck up didn't I?" He screamed as the buckle met with my face. I screamed louder.

"Nobody can hear you. So just the fuck up." He kept whipping me with more force than the last, my screams didn't subside.

"Get up." He said, in a strange calm scary voice. I stayed on the ground, I couldn't move, my body would let me.

"Bitch! I said get up!" As he lifted my body by puling a handful of my mahogany hair a let out a pitiful scream.

I instantly got up, hoping for not another beating. He slapped me in the face and left me in the room, _alone_.

As I cried I wondered if they were looking for me, if they missed me. 

Finally no more tears were able to leave my eyes. I looked up and saw a window. To me, it wasn't a window, it was a way to get out of this hell hole.

I crawled towards the window and got up. I fought against every ache in my body and stood. I gripped the edge of the window and pulled it up as hard as I could, nothing. I tried again, just with more might than I had before, nothing. I sighed, but didn't give up. I pulled as hard as my hands could let me. Finally it opened! I was so close to being free. I threw one leg over the windowsill and then the other. I jumped down and started running. Soon enough I realized that I shouldn't have worn skinny jeans today. I still kept running though, until I heard a noise. I still ran, just a little more paranoid than before. Could I even make it out? 

Just as I thought this, _he_ popped out of nowhere. And I mean, no where!

"You little bitch! You though I couldn't hear the window? Do I look stupid to you?" 

He pulled out a knife from his pocket, and pressed it to my neck, not enough pressure to break skin. 

"You do know I can kill you right? Just break your little neck in half or stab you to death. You don't want to mess with Edward my dear." He whispered into my ear.

"I am, the real deal sweets. All those innocent people out there that died, they were a pretty fun job. Now, you. What should I do with you? You seem like a fun game, but you need to learn commands…" I shook from fear. He smiled creepily and lowered the knife.

"Now, are we going to listen?" He asked, tucking it into his pocket.

I nodded my head,

"Good, now. Tell me why the fuck did you try to leave?" His voice was scary calm, and I didn't like it.

"B-Because I don't wanna die." I whimpered out.

"Well, bad move, slick. Because now, you might as well be dead, Bitch." He then slung me over his shoulder and booked it to his house.

As soon as we got there he through me onto the floor. My head hit the floor with a thud. He kicked me in the side and laughed when I whimpered.

His hand kept coming in contact with my face, and it hurt. I whimpered, but it only made him hit harder. I realized that I would not win. He would always win, because he had taken me. He is going out there killing innocent people, and he's gonna kill me if I don't follow his instructions.

"Get up, we're going to my parents house." He spat as he slammed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeyya! My favorite people! 3 Just to let you guys know, I love every single one of you's XD U guys are too awesome and I am so thankful for all the reviews, it's the most I've gotton throughout ALL my stories. Thanks guys.**

**Bella'S POV!**

I got up as fast as I could, even though my body went against it. I lifted my _Paramore_ shirt to see the damage. I had a nasty bruise starting in my side, where he kicked me. I was dying for a mirror, to check my face. I suddenly felt like those girls in those stories about rape and kidnaps. Allie use to read those all the time. Oh god how I missed her. I had a feeling that I wouldn't be able to see her in a very long time- if I was to even see her again.

I just sat down on the very disgusting mattress and took in my surroundings. The house was old and ratty, that's for sure. The floor boards were old and decaying, some parts not even wood, just dirt. There was a wooden pole in the center of the room, and I wondered what it was for, the vile thoughts were pushed out of my mind almost immediately, I didn't want to think that way. 

Suddenly, the door opened.

"Hi." He said. 

"Hey…" I said in a small voice. 

"My name is Edward Cullen. What's yours?" Why was he being so polite? This mother fucker just beat the shit out of me not even 20 minutes ago.

"Okay, not trying to get another beating here, but why the fuck are you being so fucking nice? You just beat the shit out of me, and now your all nice?" I was kinda ranting, but I had a right.

"Excuse me? I'm only trying to be nice to you. Do you _want_ another beating?" I shook my head and my eyes bugged out. "Exactly, now answer the fucking question. What's your name?"

"Bella. Bella Swan." I answered. 

"_Bella_? As beauty? Well, it fits, aside from those ugly, mad, marks on your face. Actually, I take a tend into liking them. Seeing the physical damage I caused." I was disgusted. Not only did he like to cause me pain, but he liked to see the marks he left.

"M- marks ?" Oh no. I had marks on my face.

"My Markings Isabella." He whispered into my ear. It gave me chills.

"Now, we should really get going. Mom doesn't like waiting for the slaves so you could call them." And with that, I was being dragged out of the room.

The ride was silent, but he kept staring at me. Like hello! Look at the road you idiot! Finally he stopped the car.

"Alright, rules. You do exactly as everyone in that house tells you to do, you do not disrespect them. You listen and you do not fight. Understood ?" I nodded. 

"Good then, get out." I opened the door and got out. I looked towards the street and thought of just running. Running and running. But then the memories of my earlier escape plan popped into my mind and I instantly forgot it and walked next to him. He gripped my hand too tightly but I gave no sign that he was breaking me. But he was, breaking me slowly.

He knocked on the door and a beautiful women that looked about 36 answered the door.

"Oh, hello Edward. Why, who's this ?" She seemed so bubbly and motherly. You would never guess Edward was her son.

"Mom, this is Bella, Bella, this is my mom." She smiled and shook my hand.

A tall man with Blond hair walked in. He looked so familiar.

"Bella. Bella Swan?" He asked as he starred at me.


End file.
